the journal of incrediable adventures
by forevertwilightluver
Summary: life is something that takes alot of courage. its an even harder accomplishment for bella a indian girl in the 1800's, time traveling, wars, and finding true love in the least expecting place takes all her strength to survive. longer summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

hey guys i haven't written a story in forever and i love writing so i'll really try to finish this story unlike my other ones. hope you enjoy. also if there is any ideas you have for the story i'm open to any!

Chapter 1

this story isn't like the ones you here in the fairy tales. it takes place in our world, where life is a reality, not everyone's out come is a dream come true. life takes courage, you must fight to stay on top and to get what you want.

however, sometimes people are put into situations where they get mislead by the stories their mother's always told them before slumber. they think that theres going to be an easy way out of the confict put apon them, it looked easy in the movie, why wouldn't be easy now?

there might not be a dragon you have to slay in real life, but there sure is fire we all must cross through to get to the good. crossing that fire has never been as hard as i thought it would have been, but man was i wrong. life's not as easy as the story tellers made it seem.


	2. Chapter 2

hey so i realised i said i would put a longer summary inside the story but i forgot to in the first chapter so here it is(:

btw HUGE PLEASE READ THIS FIRST. this story is about bella and edward and all those good characters, but bella's original name is jaden so don't get confused with that!

better summary: jaden waters is given a journal to write down her life so she can remeber all the great memories she'll make in her village now that she is 14 and ready to be married. however, on the day of her marriage, jaden is taken away from the americas(set originally in 1869) and sent to europe where her real adventure begins with the mistake of confusion that jaden was the missing princess bella swan of france.

chapter 2

"jaden come here now darling i have a present inside for you!" my relentless mother called. today is my 14th birthday, and my parents wouldn't have it when i begged them not to get me anything.

"coming mother!" i was down in the water banks that boarder my village. this was one of the only places i could think to my self because the little bank was not far off from home however no one could find my little place since it was nicely hidden in the woods. my mother new i was out here, she called it my star-eyed gazzing place since i came here to dream and think.

as the wind breezed by, it started a chain reaction to the trees' leaves flying and rustling, leading to the birds flying out of their nests into the open sky, to their freedom.

i cleaned my hands off, picked up my basket which i had filled with flower pedals, and headed to my hut for dinner.

"finally jaden, i was about to go call the dogs to catch your scent so you would come home faster. its your birthday jaden come on!" my mother worried way to much about where i was, at my age she was out all the time never telling my grandmother where she was or why she never harvested the corn like she said she would. my mother was indeed a free spirit, no one could keep her down, well except for my father charlie, who was the chief of the whole village. my mother tried to make a good and mature presence when we were out with my father, but i knew she was still as care free as she was as a kid.

"yeah squirt, if i didn't know better i'd think you were sneaking in a few kisses with your soon to be mate jacob black!" my annoying older brother colby pointed out. colby loved to antagonize me to no end and i tried not to care so he wouldn't have the satisfaction of my anger, but he knew just how to get under my skin. when he said this i blushed madly, which is one of my curses i was born with. "aw look at little jaden blushing like an autumn leaf."

"oh shut it colby don't make fun of what i can't control, you pest! and how could i be with jacob if i've never met him!" i yelled, he knew how much i hated how my face went red at almost every comment made towards me.

i turned toward where my sister alicia was siting, and i saw her look up from her weaving and give me a little head shake, saying she disaproved. my sister alicia never understood why i found my self so boring and unimportant, but my sister being the kindest and thoughtful person i knew, was biased when she went on about my 'lush hair' and my 'undeniable personality and look that made every living soul pulled toward me.'

finally, my dad came home from an annual counsel meeting with billy black, and sat down at the table ready for dinner.

"oh hello darling." my mother said to my dad, giving him a welcome home kiss, and began serving dinner. once we all sat down and finished our dinner, with little rude comments from colby, my mom cleared the table and came back with presents. "okay jaden you know that today's your 14th birthday, a very big one at that. now that you are a mature woman you are at the ready age to get married. as you know jaden, this year will be filled with new adventures of being a wife and of being an adult, so me and your father got you something to make everyday special." with that my mother handed me a leaf bound journal. the book was tightly bound and had alot of blank pages, ready for me to fill with my ideas and memories. i looked at my parents teary eyed and gave both of them a hug and kiss, thanking them for this amazing gift.

"also jaden, since you will be married off to jacob black this year, i want you to have this to give to him on your wedding day. i had one simiarly made to this when i got married to azul." my sister handed me a little woven ring, laced with green and blue colors into it. it was big enough for jacob to wear as a wedding band i guess, it was so beautiful. "jaden, i hope you like it. the ring is a symbol of love between you and your soul mate, a sign of complete sacrifice towards your love."

i got up and hugged alicia tightly saying thank you to her. before i pulled away she whispered into my ear, "don't give this away to just anyone. give it to the man who makes your heart fill with joy just at the sight of him. you'll know when you see him if he's your soul mate or not, so be careful who you intrust with this ring." she finally pulled away, studing me to make sure i understood what she was asking of me.

"of course dear sister, i'll know when i see him."


	3. Chapter 3

happy almost new year guys. so pissed im sick but ill party anyways, hope you guys have an awesome new year too!

Chapter 3

after we all had our good laughs and story telling from my mother, we ll headed out to our bunks to go to sleep. before i went to bed however, i wanted to try and start writing in my new journal. i opened it up with my carver in hand** (a.n. i want to say pencil but i doubt they had pencils in the 1800's so carver it is) **but i couldn't think of anything to write down.

for weeks after my 14th birthday, nothing changed. i kept going to the bank and thinking to myself, i went out to the feilds at afternoon and harvested what i could from the plants and helped make dinner with my mom once in a while. i knew my wedding was coming up soon and that my life was changing, but still whenever i sat down to write in my journal i could never think of anything.

i began to wonder to myself why it was i could never have fun like my mom always described at my age. so one morning, a week from my wedding i got up and thought about doing something different from the usual.

"mother?" i called out.

"yes jaden?" my mother walked into the room now, wipping off her hands from cleaning.

"would it be okay if before i went out to help plan for the wedding, if i could go out and have a little adventure?"

"that sounds like fun, but what do you mean out? your always out, what are you planning for today, and its got to be quick because you have to get painted for the bombfire tonight."

"well i was thinking about maybe going off the reserve.." i waited for my mother's reply, i knew going off the reserve was a dangerous thing to do, and that i was only 14 but i was a great shooter and i would take care of myself from the beasts out there.

"jaden you know i can't let you do that."

"but i want adventures like you had when you were younger mom! why can't you just let me go out to the woods?"

"jaden! i had my fun times, but they were in the reservation, i never went out. and you've heard the stories they have been telling lately, about the men covered in silver riding large beasts. they could take you away or worst kill you jaden! no is my final answer!" with that my mom gave me one final stern look and walked away back to whatever she was doing before.

my skin began to feel hot, and i was seeing red. how could she tell me not to go out! i was strong for my age and i could take care of myself. i knew all about the stories those loons told at campfire about the men in sliver who came in huge boats, taking land and people for their homelands. but i didn't believe them one bit, they just liked to scare people so no one would think of leaving the , i mustered up all the courage and anger i had, picked up my basket with tools and food, and left to leave the reservation to see the world for myself. i would be back soon so my mother would never know.

when i knew no one was following me i ran into the woods, hidding myself within the thick canopy the trees provided for me. i ran until i felt that my feet were blistering from the rough flooring of the woods, and i slowed to a fast walk within the woods. i knew i could take care of myself, but i was still afraid of the animals that lived in these parts. by the time it felt like i needed to head home i saw a light opening up just a little ways ahead of me. i've never seen the world past the reservation and this might be my only time to do so! i ran head until i came to the opening, and hid behind i fallen tree trunk to watch what was going on.

as my eyes finally settled onto the farther lands, i felt my heart skip a beat and i felt the blood rush to my ears. fear took ahold of me and i threw my hand over my mouth from screaming out.

right infront of me was the men all the village folk were talking about, except they were even scarier that they described them to be. there were hundreds of them on large beasts with metal in their mouths. their whole bodies were covered with strong armor, even their faces. they had long, sharp daggers that looked more high quality than ours were. but what scared me the most was that they were directing hundreds of indians chained together onto a large alien like carrier, but from what i could understand from the men in silver is that it was called a ship. i had just about enough of looking at the scene infront of me, as i turned to leave i was confronted from behind by one of the silver men.

"and where do you think your going pretty?" he said in a sicking tone. he grabbed me by the arm and began to drag me towards the ship.

"get off of me now! if you don't let me go my father and his men will go after me and you'll be sorry." i was trying to wring myself out of his grip but the more i moved the tighter his grip on me was.

"your a fiesty little beast aren't you? well we will have loads of fun teaching you had to respect your new owners in europe." he laughed and threw me at another man who chained me up with the other poor souls and lead me onto the ship.

what was europe? by the way the men were looking at me however, i didnt think i wanted to know.


End file.
